A New You
by Surrealique
Summary: (Future ROMY) Rogue leaves Bayville to create a new life while she trys to escape her past, but that becomes increasingly difficult as a person from her past makes his presense known.


This is my first story EVER but I hope it's good anyway. I love Romy so I think that it will be in this a lot, hopefully (well maybe not right away)! Note: I CANNOT do accents so sorry if you're disappointed, I may try though!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not any of the characters those all belong to Marvel  
  
A New You  
  
~Graduation  
  
School had just got out, the graduation ceremony ending as the graduates hurried off the campus surrounded by their family and friends, sporting the Bayville High colors on their robes. All of the former students seemed to be excited at the turn their lives had taken, being free of school and starting new on their own, well all but at least one.  
  
"Rogue, where are you going we still have to take pictures!" Kitty all but screamed at Rogue's retreating figure. Rogue was trying to slip away unnoticed, true she should be in the spotlight as she was one of those who had graduated but she sure didn't feel as though all attention was on her.  
  
Jean and Scott had just come back from their differing collages for a visit and seemed to be getting the majority of attention. Not that Rogue was jealous, no she didn't get jealous, she just wished for once she could outshine Jean in at least one aspect. Jean got everything! Sports awards, popularity, boyfriends, powers that let her touch, and the worse was that she got Scott. Even with being away at two different colleges didn't seem to be able to put much strain on their "perfect" relationship. She just had to be perfect.  
  
"Don't worry Kitty, I gotta get back to the institute and get a few things," Sure, that's it, well she did need to get packed. A few weeks before graduation Rogue had decided she didn't want to make being an X-Man her whole life. It wasn't as if people didn't leave before, Scott and Jean left to go to college, yeah she knew that once that was done they would come back to help the Professor at the institute but that didn't mean she did. She wanted to get away and try and live life the best she could, even with her powers. It wasn't like staying here would solve that problem.  
  
Three years and still no progress on controlling her powers, so she had nothing to hold on to, well maybe her friends but she would come back to visit, eventually, when she got her life straight.  
  
Rogue approached the institute gate, punched in the code, jogged up the stairs to her room and pulled the already packed suitcase from under her bed. Ever since coming to her decision she started to get ready, tucking away her clothing and accessories at moments Kitty wasn't looking, she didn't want anyone to know until the day she left, it left little room for them to try and change her mind.  
  
The sound of cars coming up the driveway shook Rogue out of her thoughts. The rest of the institute inhabitants were coming back from the graduation celebration.  
  
She descended the tall stairs with her suitcase in tow a little anxious at the reaction that she would get.  
  
The first to see her was Logan. He started to growl a little the sight of her suitcase, "Taking a trip Stripes?"  
  
At that everyone looked up to see Rogue coming to the bottom of the stairs, "Well y'know I though I would see the world a bit," Rogue winced at the words that came out of her mouth "see the world" how stupid did that sound.  
  
"Rogue you know that you are welcome to stay here after your gradation, you do not have to leave," the professor said as he wheeled over to her, obviously surprised at her decision.  
  
"Naw, don't worry about it I already got my train tickets and I need ta get away for a while, I'll make sure ta call every once in a while though," she said as she made her way to her new black convertible BMW, a graduation present from Xavier.  
  
"Rogue are you really leaving! I'm going to miss you like so much, make sure to call, send letters, e-mail . . ." Kitty said as she practically jumped on Rogue for a huge hug.  
  
"Kitty I think you'll still talk to her, but I'm sure I'll still miss her," Kurt said as he joined the group hug, "meine Schwester."  
  
Before Rogue could break out in tears she climbed into her car, throwing her bag in the back seat, waved goodbye to a mostly teared up crowd, except for Jean and Logan, Logan doesn't cry and Jean could care less.  
  
"I didn't think leaving would be so hard," Rogue sighed as she made her way to the Bayville train station. Ready to start a new life, and build a new Rogue.  
  
Yeah well I know this wasn't the best, but I had to get this over to start the real plot, hope to the next chapter up soon with the introduction of the first glimpse of ROMY!  
  
~Surrealique  
  
NOW REVIEW, I need feedback! 


End file.
